Gone Fishin
Gone Fishin is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode marks the debut of Doomwing as the evil Dino Charge Silver Ranger as well as his respective zord, Titano Zord and its Megazord form, the Titano Charge Megazord. It also features the debut of the Dino Charge Graphite Ranger's Dino Super Drive mode. Synopsis The Silver Ranger contacts Kendall from the far reaches of space to let them know the location of a new Zord. When Singe and Fury intercept the message it becomes a race to see who can get there first. Plot On the lakeside, Shelby, Riley, Chase, Koda, and Riley's brother Matt are enjoying a day of fishing. While Koda manages to catch two large fish with his bare hands, Chase instead has had no luck, fishing out random objects from a boot to a car license plate. Matt is clearly annoyed by Riley's competitive nature. Meanwhile back at the base, Prince Phillip gives the other Rangers the bad news: The Silver Energem is not on Earth as confirmed by his scientists. It is here, the heroes are alerted to a mysterious object entering Earth's atmosphere. Investigating it, Ivan, Tyler, Kendall, Phillip, and James learn it's a message from the Silver Ranger explaining that he's off world at the time and needs their help finding the Titano Zord. However, just as the Silver Ranger is going to reveal its location, Singe destroys the pod, much to Fury's irritation. The Rangers morph and send the villains packing with a combined Dino Saber Slash. Back at the crashed ship, Snide allows Singe to use the criminal Hookbeard to go get the Titano Zord. It is here that Fury reminds them the message was destroyed and no one knows where it is. Singe states he does out of intuition. Back at the lake, Riley continues to irritate Matt to the point where he decides to take a boat out on the lake. However, it is here Wrench, Fury, Poisandra and Hookbeard attack. Matt's boat is destroyed causing him to sink into the lake below. However, he wakes up in a large metal room. With a quick call and picture sent to Riley, it is discovered Matt was saved by the Titano Zord. Getting in contact with the Rangers back at base, the others go to work. However Kendall stays behind to create the Titano Charger. The eight Rangers morph and do battle. Tyler personally fights Fury who gains the upper hand. In the midst of battle, Keeper arrives and blasts Fury away. After doing so, Keeper uses his staff to remove the water from the lake and save both Matt and the Titano Zord. Hookbeard is proven to be a powerful adversary as not even the Super Dino Morpher Blast can stop him so the Rangers use the Victory and X Chargers but not even that is able to kill him. As Hookbeard and two Spikeballs are enlarged, Riley demorphs to prevent his brother from knowing that he is the Green Ranger and go save him. Kendall arrives on a Dino Cycle with a completed Titano Charge. Using it and the 13 auxilary chargers, the Rangers summon the zord which effortlessly destroys the Spikeballs. Deciding to end this, the Rangers switch over to the Titano Charge Megazord, which destorys Hookbeard with the Colossal Crunch attack. Back at the ship, Heckyl demands to know how Singe knew the exact location of the Titano Zord. Singe tries to dodge the question which only envokes his rage causing Heckyl to blast him. Before leaving, Singe comments Heckyl is nothing compared to his boss. With Singe leaving the planet, Heckyl then gives Fury orders to destroy Singe the next time he sees him as Fury agrees. After Riley and Matt make up, James leaves the team again, intent on learning the location of Sledge's Ship. Shelby spots Koda holding a small container of worms thinking that he used them as bait for catching fish. However, the worms turn out to be Koda's snack much to everyone else's disgust. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Ryan Carter - Heckyl *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench, Curio (voices) *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice, Snide (voices) *Mark Mitchinson - Singe (voice) *Mark Wright - Doomwing, Hookbeard (voices) *Alexander Walker - Matt Griffin Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers – Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger –T-Rex (Power Slash), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), T-Rex Super, Dino Spike, Dino Laugh, Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Dino Cupid, Dino Hypnotize, Dino Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Dino Blaze, Dino Gravity, Dino Drive **Dino Charge Green Ranger – N/A **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Dino Cycle, Dino Gas, Dino Drive *Extra Dino Charge Rangers – Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Lightning Strike), Dino Armor X, Dino Laugh, Dino Drive **Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Ankylo (Power Slash), Dino Stretch, Dino Helio, Dino Drive **Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy (Power Slash), Dino Clone, Dino Drive **Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Power Slash), Dino Cycle, Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Silver Ranger – N/A *Titano Zord – Dino Blaze, Dino Gravity Errors *After Matt falls in the water, Riley and his friends try to find him. They eventually find his boat burned up from the electricity and washed up on the shore, along with his hat. This is not possible as it was far out in the water when Matt was riding it, and it was facing sideways away from the shore. It is also very unlikely that Hookbeard took the boat out of the water because there was no need to do that. *When using the Dino Drive Charger, Tyler is seen holding the T-Rex Super Charger instead. *In the Kyoryuger equivalent of this episode, the main 6 Kyoryugers are the ones who use the 13 Zyudenchi and Bragigas. However, here, with the exception of Riley, all of the Rangers use the chargers necessary to power the Titano Zord. As such, there are some shots that don't correspond like the Green Ranger activating any Chargers or the Purple Ranger using the Titano Charger. **This means that also in multiple shots, Green Dino Chargers can be seen in use without Riley even using them, especially when they enter the Dino Super Drive Saber before doing Final Colossal Crush attack. *When Hookbeard and his Spikeballs attacked the Titano Zord while it's activated, the rangers get shakey from the impact but the screen does not shake. *For a second, Shelby is seen in Dino Drive mode in the cockpit of the Titano Zord. *During the 8 Ranger morphing sequence, James and Phillip's boxes were the only ones not flashing. *While preparing to load the Dino Super Drive Saber with Dino Chargers, the Para Charger and the Raptor Charger both had Red Tyrannosaurus emblems on them. Notes *This episode marks the first in-suit-Ranger debut that doesn't take part in any fighting. *This is the first time since its debut that the Green Ranger doesn't change into his Dino Super Drive mode. *This episode marks the first time there's been an eight Ranger morphing sequence. *This marks the first appearance of Doomwing as the Silver Ranger. *This episode marks the return of Snide since episode 5 See Also (fight footage & story) (Silver Dino Charge Ranger's debut) Category:New Power Ranger Episode